Memories of You
by melibaka
Summary: Lucy was ripped away from everything she loved. Her mother and now her childhood friend. Who she love with all her heart. A promise was made between the two to find each other again and to never forget. With a heart wrenching goodbye, ten years has passed. Lucy finally is free from her fathers' dictatorship and attends Fairy Tail Academy, where she finally meets him again, but...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so far that I publish fully. Sooooo, I know I might be doing something wrong [with the publishing] so help me out!**

**Basically it's about Lucy and Natsu [of course] seperated by Lucy's father at childhood. Made a promise to each other again. And so when they meet again. **

**And so forth don't want to spoil for you! **

**Hope You enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

"YA!" a little blonde girl yelled after a boy who was manically laughing while running away from her.

"That's not fair!" she whined and pouted, she stopped running hoping the boy would stop and run back to her.

But the boy just turned around for a split second long enough to say, "It's not supposed to be!" he cackled and started to run even further away from her. The blonde girl sighed and then a wicked smile appeared on her face. Her hands began to curve in to claw like points and she suddenly gave chase to the boy. He looked at her with horror shadowing his face.

"NO! You can't! That's not fair!" he yelled.

"It's not supposed to be." She mockingly replied back.

Screeching in their happiness to be in each other's company, they continued to play the day away.

Until…

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" an angered voice echoed from the darkness.

Lucy stopped in her tracks and so did the boy. They both turned around simultaneously but not until he noticed the fleeting fear that shadowed her face.

"Yes Papa, I'm coming." Lucy nervously replied to the angered voice. She looked at the boy with a sad expression on her face; "Bye" was all she said to him.

"Why are you looking so down, Luce? We will see each other tomorrow." He looked at her with a puzzled face, "Right Luce?" he questioned.

Lucy looked at him smiled and said, "Yes, we will. Come see me tomorrow. Okay?"

"I promise!" he yelled at her retreating back.

The Next Day…

"PAPA! NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NOT UNTIL I SAY GOODBYE!" Lucy screamed at her father.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" he yelled at her.

"NOOO!" she yelled.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a flash of unusual hair color. Realizing that is was him. I started to run as fast and as hard as I could. I almost reached the corner until I felt a large hand wrapped around my forearm. Jerking me back I screamed out in pain.

The boy roared out in anger and tried to hit my father. In his desperate but futile attempt to rescue me, my father swatted him away. Annoyed by his presence he began to drag me away. Shocked and anger at what he did to him, I started to struggle more and more. Bruising my arm even worse I screamed at him to let me go, begging my father to let me see if he was okay.

"Papa! Please let me see him. Let me see if he is okay. I'll do whatever you want! PLEASE!" I begged.

Jude Heartfilia looked down at his young daughter with cold angry eyes. He threw her to the ground where she collapsed in a heap of wracking sobs.

"Go." Was all he said to his daughter, "One minute, not a second more."

I got up unsteadily and made my way towards him. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I questioned. I put my hands on him feeling for broken bones. All I could see was a small bruise appearing on his face. I lifted my hands to touch it. He caught my hand and held it to his face.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm okay." I smiled softly.

He smiled back at me. "Where are you going? We made a promise Luce."

I swallowed nervously. "Um…I'm going away to a school. Far away…far away from you…Promise me we will find each other again?"

He looked at me dumbly, stupid boys. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I turned around terrified. I tried to get up as quickly as I could. But to no avail my father still grabbed me roughly around the shoulders and began to drag me away again by my bruised arm.

"Let her go!" he screamed after us.

I turned with tears streaming down my face. Hoping to get a last look at my childhood friend and at the only boy I loved with all my heart.

"Promise me!" I screamed. "Promise me that we will find each other again and never forget!"

He looked at me dumbly again brows furrowing. His eyes flashed as he finally processed what everything meant.

"I PROMISE! LUCY!" he yelled.

I was shoved into a car. I rolled down the window in a hurried attempt.

"LUCYYYY!" he was still screaming after me. "I PROMISE!"

I stuck my head out the window. With tears streaming down my face I screamed out his name before I was dragged back inside.

"NATSU!"

_**10 Years Later…**_

I stretched my arms out high towards the night sky. I looked up amazed by the stars. I sighed at my futile attempt to count them. I smile softly to myself relieved by my father's choice to let me finally have my way. I slowly walked towards a gate. I peered inside amazed at what I saw. The school was beautiful. Luscious greenery everywhere, hell there was even a duck pond in the middle of the front yard. I looked at the address to make sure it was right. It was. Being meticulous about the instructions, I waited by the gate for ten minutes until someone came on got me.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia." A voice suddenly spoke behind me.

Frozen with un-expectancy, I slowly turned around to face the mysterious voice behind me. There was no one there. Puzzled and quite frankly a little disturbed by the mysterious voice, that's it there must be ghosts here. I laughed nervously.

"Uh-hum." A voice spoke again somewhere near my waist. Seeing a small old gramps standing there, a squeak erupted from my throat clearly startled. The old gramps suddenly guffaw at me. He looked at me expectantly.

"Um…yes, I am Lucy Heartfilia." I slowly replied.

"Hhmm…took you long enough to reply. I see you kept your father's last name."

"Yes sir I did."

"Well come on then. Let's get you to your dormitory. My name is Makarov Dreyar. Headmaster to Fairy Tail Academy in which you will be attending until I deem you fit to use your magic upon the world to help the needs of other and to aid your nakama if need be."

I nodded perplexed but I was happy nevertheless. A world without my father watching and dictating my every move was a relief in itself. I was finally free.

I followed gramps to the dormitory. I was amazed by the size of the campus. It was humongous.

"Lucy, you will be given the top flat. You alone have access to the roof. Consider yourself lucky. Your own personal piece of heaven." He smiled at me.

"Ah, thank you. I love it here already." I smile blissfully.

"Your schedule is up to you. Go to the classes you think might help strengthen your magic. Since you're a celestial mage, you might want to try to focus on your stamina and increase your magical ability. Thus it will help you enable you to use your magic sustainably and allowing you to summon more spirits in fights and still have reserve for yourself left over. Also, one more piece of advice focus on your physical aspect as well. The more stamina you have for your physical body can help you in the long run. Well, it is just a suggestion, but I highly recommend." Gramps said with all seriousness.

"Yes, Gramps I'll keep that in mind." I reply absentminded, forgetting that he was the master.

Gramps laughed again. "You got spunk Lucy. No one else dare calls me that. Fearing that they will get on my bad side, which is nonexistence, well at least towards my brats, except one other, he calls me the same as you do."

"Brats?" I questioned.

"Yes, my brats, fortunately you are one of my brats as well." He gave me a kind smile. "Well I'll let you go. You will have a big day ahead of you. Everyone here is friendly. Well majority of them are. You will figure out who they are soon enough. I have the feeling you will befriend them all the same." With that he left.

I smile to myself and headed towards my room. I was looking forward to a nice soft bed to finally rest my head on. Once I reached my room I lay down to and instantly knocked out from exhaustion. With a smile on my face I sank into sleeps welcoming embrace.

_["LUCYYY! I PROMISE! " _

"_NATSU!" I screamed, tears rolling down my face. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave him. The boy I will ever love and hold close to my heart. My heart yearns for him. But we made a promise. Once a promise is made I will never break it. But it's been 10 years since. Where are you Natsu?]_

A tear rolled down my face. I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was filtering through the curtains. I slowly got up yawned and stretch. My back arching like a cat, I slowly place my foot on the floor. Yikes! It was cold. Sighing I ignored the cold and crossed the floor to the window and opened the curtains. Realizing where I was, I jumped up in excitement ready to start a new chapter in my life.

I dressed in my favorite and artfully ripped black skinny jeans. Paired with a dark blue button down shirt on the inside a black tank top with my favorite combat boots. And last but not least my spike earrings and my favorite pendant necklace my mother gave shaped into a small dragon. Smiling with that sweet memory of her, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door for a new adventure at Fairy Tail Academy.

I heard people laughing everywhere, screaming and hollering at each other. Smiling, I was quickly drawn to the unusual atmosphere.

"HI! You must be Lucy-chan!" a small girl with blue hair and glasses shouted out to me. She was accompanied by two boys who shyly waved at me.

Smiling, "Yes, I am. And who might you be?"

"I'm Levy, this is my two team partners Jet and Droy." She replied with enthusiasm.

"It's nice meeting you!" I laughed out loud, happy that I was meeting new people just like that.

Levy smile and so did Jet and Droy. They were all thinking that she will fit in well here.

"C'mon! Let me give you the grand tour and introduce you to some people here at the academy." Levy invited.

"Yeah, sure, that would be awesome." I replied smiling.

Levy grabbed my hand and ushered me along with Jet and Droy trailing along behind us.

During the "tour" of the academy I met tons of people, from Mirajane, Cana, Juvia, Elfman, Nab, Laxus [from afar], Alzack, Bisca, Wendy and her cat Carla, Freed, Evergreen, and so many more. I was in a giddy haze so happy to meet new people.

The gate crashed open.

"TADAIMA!" a voice hollered out.

I looked over to see who was making such a ruckus. The voice sounded familiar. Liked it belonged to the past and it wasn't supposed to be here.

"Oh!" Levy exclaimed. "You have to meet them!" she dragged me over to the group.

"Minna! Meet our new member, Lucy!" Levy gushed. "Isn't she cute!"

I lower my head down in embarrassment. "Levy! Stop!" I said fighting a smile on my face.

She poked me in the ribs with her elbow. Wincing in pain, she ignored me and proceeds to introduce me to the group.

"Lucy-chan, this Erza, Gray, and Gajeel [she practically cooed his name], Lily, Happy, Lisanna, and…"

I happened to look up when she was introducing the last member. My eyes widened realizing who it was.

"Natsu…" I breathed out his name.

"Eh, Lucy-chan, what was that?" Levy looked at me.

I blinked, looking at her, "What was his name again?"

"Gah-ha!" he yelled, "You can't even remember my name after one second!"

I looked at him confused. He looked glum. "Oh wait, your name, what was it…um…Natty? Right?"

"No!" he growled.

"Hmmmm…wait, wait I got it, it's Natalie. I got it right now didn't I?" I looked at him waiting for him to respond.

Gray laughed and Erza cracked a smile. Lisanna glared at me and Happy and Gajeel was rolling on the floor laughing.

"I like her!" Gray exclaimed.

"A love rival!" I heard a voice in the bushes.

I looked at the direction of the voice alarmed.

"AH!" he pretended to faint. Pouting at me he mumbled. "My name is…"

"What was that I couldn't hear you!" I said loudly to him. "You'll have to speak up"

Sighing, "My name is NATSU!" he yelled out to me.

"Ah, your name is Natsu. Weird, I never met anyone name Natsu before." I said smiling.

He blushed and pointed a finger at me, "You better not forget it!"

"Nah, I won't forget, Natalie, oh wait Natty, wait its Natsu." I said smiling.

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, he started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled out to him, "It was nice meeting you, NATSU!" I yelled waving and smiling at him.

He looked at me with a pouting face and started to walk away again. He then turned back around and flashed me toothy grin and throwing a peace sign and ran off. He started yelling that he was hungry or something along those lines. I smiled to myself thinking, _'like he use to when we were kids.' _With all that said and done, our promise kept from our childhood days. I finally found you Natsu Dragneel. The only slight problem was that you don't remember me. Natsu…why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, things I failed to mention...when they were kids=8 years old, so now makes them 18. also this is a modern version take of Fairy Tail. so expect very modern stuff. and i will be putting excerpts of kpop in it as well as english and jap. love them-but lyrics will be most def. in english. ^^**

**i think this chapter is kind of all over the place, but still i like it...hahaha**

**so hope you enjoy and continue to write reviews. **

**i will try to post about every week-and to be quite honest chapter 3 might be up tonight. cause me ideas keep a flowing. [i talk like that sometimes! dont hate ^^]**

**xoxo**

**-M-**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

6 Months Later…

Sighing, I touched my gate keys. Will I ever be strong enough? I know I just started a Fairy Tail Academy. But it seems like it has been forever. The classes I have been attending were supposed to aid me into strengthening my magic abilities. Maybe I am being too impatient. Maybe it will work out in the long run. Aside from this problem, nothing has been getting anywhere with Natsu. He seems to not remember me at all! What is going on here? Why am I left in this anguish state? To remember the promises and memories we made to each other? Turning around in my chair, I slowly got up and stretched. It was getting late, I should turn in. I picked up my cell to set my alarm.

*RING!*

I glanced at the caller id. It was my father. What did he want?!

Hesitantly I slowly slid the little green button. "Hello, father."

"Lucy, how are things?" my father inquired me.

His tone was different. Was there something wrong? "Father, everything is going very well here. If you even cared to listen right now, I will tell you I loved it here and that I am glad I was given the opportunity to come here. Although you hate the idea of me being a celestial mage or even hate the thought that the daughter of the Heartfilia possesses magical abilities. I don't care wh…"

"Lucy, I'm so sorry for the way I have treated you throughout your life. All I wanted was to protect you. I went the wrong way about it, but I still love you. Always and forever, you are my daughter and you have the say in whatever you want to do in your life. I had no right to stop it then and no right now. My only regret was that I lost your trust forever, ever since that day..."

"Now you apologize. I don't believe it. You want me to do something again, don't you! You can't stand the thought of me being here! The fact you are saying this now makes me not trust you even more!" I hissed into the phone.

"L-L-Lucy, please..." my father stammered.

"Enough! Father, please don't call me again. I will call you when I feel like talking to you again." I said coldly, I slid the red button across ending our conversation abruptly.

I suddenly felt guilty as soon as I hung up on my father. Oh well, like anything bad will happen to him. Flopping onto my bed I rolled over and stared at the ceiling willing myself to sleep. My last thought was, nothing is ever going to happen, nothing bad anyways.

JUDE HEARTFILIA'S POV

"_My dear Lucy, I hope my feelings can reach you in time. I am truly sorry my sweet and wonderful daughter. I failed to see the true treasures of my life. You and your mother are everything to me and always will be. I hope you will find it in your heart one day to forgive me. I have taken everything away from you and now I will give what I can back. Please accept it, I know it's not what you want but it is what I have to my name. No one but a Heartfilia can claim it. I love you my sweet Lucy…"_ Jude Heartfilia scratched the final words. Setting the pen down, he stared out the window. Seeing how beautiful the stars were that night he smiled in what it seemed like in ages. He folded the contents of the letter in an envelope and sealed it with a magic touch. The letter only to be opened if the heart truly desired to see what was inside. He turned around and surveyed his vast empire. Soon to be given to his young daughter to do whatever she pleased with it.

"Lucy…Layla." He said out loud. Smiling he laid in bed and stared out into the galaxy of stars. He uttered these words, "Layla, I will see you soon, my love…" he closed his eyes for the final time.

Out from the darkness stepped out a hooded figure, an evil grin slide onto his face, he let a low chuckle.

"Your daughter will soon be ours, Heartfilia-san. Nothing can stop Master Hades from obtaining the greatest power the world has ever seen. Hahahaha!" he evilly laughed. He turned suddenly and disappears into the night but not before dropping a small gold pin that would identify exactly who he was.

NORMAL POV

Glancing out the window, I saw Natsu running amok again. Smiling to myself, I rushed out the door to greet him with my Lucy kick.

"OW! LUCY!" Natsu said scowling at me.

I gave him a knowing look. He looked at me a grinned sheepishly.

"Ha, I'm sorry. I was just trying to be loud enough to wake you up! MWAH HAHAHAHA!" he yelled out loud.

I reared myself up preparing myself to kick him again.

"OI! Lu-chan!" a voice called out to me suddenly.

My leg dropped and Natsu's face dropped in relief. I turned to look at the owner of the voice. Smiling I lifted my hand and waved enthusiastically at my best friend Levy.

"What is it Levy?" I said.

She came to a screeching halt in front of me. Gasping for breath, she started to jump up and down excitedly.

"G-G-Gajeel h-he asked m-me out on a date!" she stuttered out finally.

I looked at her blankly for a split second, "AAAAHHHH!" I screeched out happily. "Oh my god! Oh my god! FINALLY!" I yelled out happily. Levy nodded happily. I was sooo glad for my best friend. She had been crushing on Gajeel since like forever.

"Enough about me, so how are things on your end? Does he not remember you still?" Levy inquired while studying Natsu.

Sighing, "No, I still don't know what is going here." Levy knew everything already. It felt good when I told Levy how I knew Natsu.

"Maybe there is a spell that prevents a person from remembering certain things. I think you should ask master about it."

"Eh!? Wait, that might be a good idea! Come on Levy!"

We ran off leaving Natsu with a puzzled look on his face. Shrugging he went about raising havoc like he always does.

MASTER'S OFFICE

"Master, we…I mean I would like to ask you a question about a possibility of a spell's existence."

"Go on I am listening." Master replied.

"Is there a spell that can make one person forget certain memories?"

"Actually, there is an ancient spell that makes one forget. But the spell has been blacklisted since the time of the dragons. The consequence once removed from one's mind is nothing to be worried about. The spell affects anyone. It all depends on who the spell was intended for."

"But what are the consequences that it can have."

"It just leaves the person in a state of shock whether they can or cannot pull out from it. It depends on the person's mental stability, whether the said person wants to accept the facts given to him or not. It is nothing too serious. Just it would cause a devastating blow to the person who wanted the spell to be lifted. The outcome they imagined may not go the way they planned it."

"Is there a way to reverse this spell?" Levy asked.

"Fortunately, we happen to have just the thing to reverse this spell." Master pulled out a small bottle filled with golden liquid.

"This is the tears of the first Fairy Tail Academy Master, Mavis. It was said to be rumored that this small vial can reverse any spell casted on the ones who bore the Fairy Tail mark. Also, is it safe to assume that this potion is intended for Natsu?"

I looked at him stunned. "Um…yes, it is." I mumbled.

Gramps looked at me with sad eyes, he sighed, "Be careful Lucy. Do not expect him to accept you right away. Maybe there was a reason his memories were blocked. Or there is something much bigger on our hands."

Sighing I nodded to Levy signaling for us to go. I turned back to Gramps and slowly lifted my hand to give back the tiny vial.

He shook his head, "Keep it. You might change your mind."

I gave a wry smile, "I don't think I will. I don't want to put a burden like that on Natsu. But thanks anyways Gramps." I said warmly.

As we walked out of Gramps' office, I began to worry about whether I should give it to Natsu at all. _Oh let me be selfish for once. _ I thought to myself. I came up with my resolve. I will not give it to Natsu and I will wait for him to remember me. No matter how long it takes and no matter what happens in the future I will always wait for him. All I can ask for is that let me stay with him, let me be his friend because I don't want to lose him ever again.

2 DAYS LATER…

"OI! Luce!" Natsu yelled from a distance.

I looked up startled that he used the childhood nickname he gave me. I smiled and waved back.

"Aren't you excited for summer vacation!?" he exclaimed loudly.

I grinned and I smacked him on the forehead, "You are being too loud again, Natsu. But yes I am! We all are going to the Caribbean Islands. Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, you, and I, are all going! It's so exciting. I am just sad Elfman couldn't come."

"Yeah me too." Natsu exclaimed.

"Well Mira said that he had a part time job lined up that pays well. So I he saved up we can go somewhere during winter vacation!"

Natsu nodded in agreement. Suddenly his face fell into a sly wicked grin. He pounced on me so fast and started to tickle the daylights out of me. Screaming in protest and trying to kick him off, I breathlessly laughed until you couldn't hear me anymore. It always amused Natsu every time I laughed like this. He thought it was totally weird but loved seeing me laugh like it. He told me once that I seem like I let all my worries of the world go. So like the best friend that he is, he always resorts to this just to see me smile a little bit brighter.

He finally stopped and said, "You look so much better when you laugh like that. It seems more genuine. Not like it's not genuine every time you laugh."

I shrugged and shoved him a bit, "Whatever." I muttered with a shy smile on my face.

This past six months has been great for me. Although Natsu does not know who I am, he still remains true to himself. What I mean by that, he is still the same like he was when he was a kid. The only downside to this blissful six months is the way he looks at Lisanna. Like she is the only one in his world, I know I have no claim over him…I am just a forgotten memory. But to look on the bright side I am just glad to have his friendship, more than he will ever know.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS!**

**Thanks for the reviews made me smile.**

**More updates on what i fail to mention-i don't like being too detailed or else i will ramble, the time frame/skip will be fast forwarding a lot or else i will lose all faith in the story and give up-and do you guys really want me to go through that.**

**well anyways, this chapter is pretty long compared to the others. more like its 2000 words more.**

**and the songs are- Little Boots-Earthquake [listen to dubstep version not original] We Use to love-T-ara ft. Davachi, and Summertime Sadness- Lana Del Rey love this three songs- they are my go to songs**

**i don't own anything. sooooo Read and Review and i hope you love it as much as i do. and if i have typos my bad. gotta go to sleep work tomorrow. someone is getting paid *tee-hee* ^^v **

**xoxo**

**-M-**

**P.S i will try to update everyweek. i know this one was a little late cause i usually post on Monday's or was it Tuesday's i don't know but yeah. bye bye for now.**

* * *

**[_3 Days Later…_]**

"YA!" I yelled out to the pink haired idiot who was rushing in with a terrified look on his face.

He wheezed in and out and then flinched when I raised my hand to face palm him. I stopped a few inches away from his face and laughed at how ridiculous he looked just then.

"Who *gasp* says *gasp* 'Ya' nowadays? You are sooo weird Luce." He managed to choke out.

I scowled at him and turned around. "OI! Erza! Guess who's here!" I yelled out. Natsu yelped when Erza turned around with a murderous aura surrounded her.

"How could you be late on an important day?" Erza growled at him.

"We almost missed our flight!" Gray said.

"Guys, it's okay!" Levy yelled out at us. "The airline is delaying our flight."

"WHAT!" we all exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no, no," Levy said in quick succession, "They got us on the next flight out. I didn't even get to the best part yet."

We all looked at Levy quizzically. She grinned widely. "They upgraded us to first class!" she laughed gleefully.

"Ehhhh!?" we yelled out.

Realizing what she meant we all started to cheer.

"First class, first class, first class!" Gajeel and Gray chanted.

I lightly punched Natsu on the shoulder. "I guess you did good after all Nats." I put my arm around his waist and gave him a side hug. He grinned and returned it back. Unknowingly someone was seething with rage at our small exchange towards each other.

**[15 Hours Later…]**

I nudged Natsu awake. He was drooling all over my shoulder. Gross. Thank the heavens it was night time. All we had to do now is get to our resort and go to sleep. We all were not sleepy, but it was the best option or we would not be able to do anything for the next month.

We all stumble out of the airport with our baggage in tow. Erza the most fully alert out of our crew hailed a taxi that was big enough to carry all of us. We managed to put all of our stuff the trunk and clamored in. Somehow I manage to end up in Natsu's lap and his arms automatically encircled my waist and tug me in closer. I noticed Lisanna glare but thought nothing of it because I just wanted to hurry up and get to the hotel and finally lie down and rest.

Once we reached our destination and checked in, we all separated in our perspective genders and took one side of our suite. The boys all groaned and just collapsed into bed, while us girl washed up and changed into your night wear.

I was bunking with Levy, Wendy, and Erza, while Mira, Lisanna, and Juvia bunked together. Thank goodness we girls were small; I don't know how the boys would put up with bunking with each other. But we girls will do just fine.

"Ne, Lu-chan." Levy mumbled.

"Hmmm…" I replied sleepily.

"Aren't you going to tell him? While we are here?"

"Yeah…" I whispered. "I made my resolve. I won't use that potion. Maybe he will remember after I tell him. Or maybe I will find out that he was waiting for me to tell him that."

Levy smiled, "I hope it turns out for the best Lu-chan." And we all slowly drifted off to night's sweet and welcoming embrace. Except for one, her head turned slowly my way, with thoughts to thwart my plans.

**[NATSU'S DREAMS 2nd WEEK INTO SUMMER VACATION]**

_"Ahhahaha! Natsu!" a voice yelled out._

_ He turned around and smiled. "How can you hide from me that well!" he hollered out. _

_ "Tee-hee! I used Igneel as a cover!" she stuck her tongue out at me._

_ "L…!" a voice rang out calling her._

_ She turned around and smiled, laughing gleefully, "Mama!" she leaped into her mothers' arms and kissed her on the cheek. I looked at her and smile sheepishly. She opened her arms and motioned for me to join. I smile and ran into her arms as well. So this is what it's like to feel a mothers' warm embrace. I turned to my friend and she laughed and then gave me a kiss on the cheek too. I turned beet red and stammered out why she did that. _

_ "Because I wanted to." she smiled toothily_

_ I reached out and gently pulled at her blonde hair. So beautiful and shiny like the sun. Wait, what? Blonde?_

My eyes snapped open, I shook my head dismissing what I saw in my dreams and said to myself, _Eyy..it can't be right?_ I drifted back to sleep.

_"I PROMISE I WILL COME FIND YOU! L..e" _

_ A blonde head poked out from a retreating car with tears streaming down her face she reached out her hand screaming my name._

_ "NATSU!"_

**[ NORMAL: NATSU POV]**

Gasping for air, I fell off the bed and banged my knees on the floor. My heart felt like it was tearing apart. Why? Still gasping for air, I walked out of the room to get a glass of water, and I saw her. Blonde hair, she turned around and bumped her hip on the edge of the counter.

"FUCK!" she cursed and winced in pain.

I walked over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Natsu!" she jumped at the sound of my voice and smiled, "Yeah, I'm cool; I'm just a huge klutz in the morning anyways. Nothing new."

I laughed a bit. Why does she look so familiar to me? I shook my head and grabbed my glass of water. Waving a signal that I was going back to bed she kicked me gently and collapsed on the sofa dozing off immediately. I stared at her for a bit, it can't be.

**[TWO AND HALF WEEKS INTO SV…]**

We exhausted each other and ourselves out completely. We went scuba diving, water skiing, surfing, swim with the dolphins, jumping off cliffs, finding beautiful waterfalls, and eating at awesome restaurants thanks to the resort. Every single day for the past two and half weeks, boy weren't we making the best out of vacation.

"So what are we doing today?" Gray asked.

"Well the last couple things we can do are zip lining, or hiking." Erza replied looking at the list of things to do guide.

"Well," I piped up, "how about we go hiking. Then we can go zip lining later as the last easy adventure. And then the rest of the vacation we can just chillax and do whatever."

Everybody nodded in agreement. Lisanna looked at me and smiled and I returned it back, little did I know the next few weeks will tear me apart and make me feel like I was sent into oblivion.

Finally, after an hour of debating we all decided to take a "hike" at the Cayman Islands. After, an hour boat ride, with Natsu puking over the side of the boat, and Gray's stripping and yelling out "THIS IS THE LIFE", we reached our destination. Half way through our hike, I pulled Natsu back a bit.

"Ne, Natsu."

He looked at me and smiled. "What's up?"

"Um…I have something I want to talk to you about. I looked back up at him and noticed his gaze and wave. My eyes traveled towards the source, Lisanna.

"Hey what was it you had to talk to me about? Will it take long?"

"Uh…no. It shouldn't." I replied dejected a bit.

"Well, I am all ears." He grinned at me.

"Okay here goes. Um…do you not remember me at all?"

"Should I?"

"You don't remember us being childhood friends? When we use to play hide and go seek and I would hide behind Igneel and you couldn't sense me?"

He looked at me puzzled. I turned my head to the side a bit and continued. "So you don't remember my mom hugging you, or me giving you a kiss on the cheek?"

"Uh…no. But wait how do you Igneel?" he said slowly. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Never mind that, one more thing. Did you not remember the day I left? My father grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I was yelling at you and crying. We made a promise that day." I said softly and I elaborated on our promise telling exactly what we promised.

He looked at me angrily said, "I never made a promise like that. EVER! I would never! Why would I want to put a big burden on myself? Huh?! What a stupid promise to make!" he scoffed a bit.

I flinched a bit and laughed, "Gomen! Now that I think about it my childhood friend had a darker pink hair. It's just that you look so much like him. Hehahahaha!" I laughed a little too hysterically. "Gomen! Natsu!" I shoved him a bit, "forget about everything I said. Don't worry about it!" I smiled brightly. He looked at me and laughed too and apologizing about being so harsh with his words earlier.

"I hope you find him." he said sincerely.

I nodded and trotted off to find Levy. I looked back and waved at him. I turned around and saw him walking towards Lisanna; he grabbed her hand and smiled at her. She glanced at me with an apologetic look mixed with triumph. My heart felt like it was tearing me apart. I felt broken inside. Levy saw me and ran towards me. She wrapped her arms around me and started to comfort me. I gently shook her off signaling I needed a little alone time.

"I'm here if you need me Lu-chan." Was all she said and left me alone with my broken heart and tears, I didn't notice the dark presence behind me slowly making its way into my body and taking over in my vulnerable state.

**[MYSTERIOUS FIGURE IN THE COVER OF DARKNESS]**

The man laughed softly and pulled out his cell.

"Master, it has begun. First stage is halfway complete, memories and feelings of her past not returned. It has been completely destroyed. Now we wait for the potential lover to remember their bond and completely sever it.

"_Excellent, it should not be long now. We will make our move soon."_ The voice on the other end replied.

"Yessss." The stranger hissed into the phone and disappeared into the darkness.

**[NORMAL POV]**

Glancing out over the sea cliff, I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my iPod. I plugged in the ear pieces and began flipping through my songs, hoping to find one that fits my mood but able to take the pain away of what happened.

_I can remember days, things weren't always this way  
I used to make you smile if only for a while  
But now you can't get through, there's no way I can lose  
I know some days are hard but don't you make mine too  
'Cause I can't stand it when you come home and we just fight for hours  
But I won't show it, no I'll just hold my breath and keep it quiet  
Every little earthquake, every little heartbreak going unheard  
Every little landslide, catch it in my hand I won't say a word  
Every time you hug me I know that it's working, making you mine  
Every clap of thunder only makes me stronger on the inside_

Flip...

_If I were to choose between you and the world_  
_Even if everything is taken away from me, if it's you, I'm okay_  
_Day or night I'm thirsty for love_  
_My unseemly promise to forget you makes me cry again, can you hear me?_  
_The only thing I want from you is you_  
_Without you, I can't do anything_  
_If you hear this song, please come back, come back_  
_The more I love, the gaunter I get_  
_To me, it's only you_  
_We use to love, please don't make me cry_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_…In the end, you turned away and you keep me away_  
_I threw away my pride and like a crazy person, I followed you_  
_But my heart urged me on and told me_  
_Not to lose you, who is the only one in this world_  
_I pretended to smile, pretended to be fine_  
_This is the last song I'm singing to you_  
_Please don't leave me._

"Lu-chan! Let's go!" Levy called to me.

I glanced up and nodded. My hand drifted towards my face, I realized I was crying. Who knew this song will come in handy? I felt slightly better after crying a bit. I put on my bravest face and ran back to the crew. I was looking forward to making Natsu remember me. Smiling I linked arms with Levy and Erza who both looked relieved at my happiness. Yes, Erza knew what was going on with me, also Wendy and Mira. She squeezed my arm in reassurance and the other girls smiled at me. We went on our way to have fun for the rest of the summer.

**[Natsu POV…One Month Later After Returning Back to Japan]**

I was on my way to see Lisanna, we were finally dating. I stopped suddenly in my tracks. I was walking by a familiar park. But I turned my head and saw a little girl in a blue and white dress with her blonde hair in a side ponytail. She was swinging on the swing set. She looked up and smile. Her scent smelled familiar and she looked familiar. I slowly walked towards her and sat on the swing next to her. She giggled.

She looked at me puzzled, "Do you remember me now?"

"Uh, no. Who are you?"

"How could you forget me?! Was I not important to you?! Was I some memory you wanted gone?!" she sat there glaring at me. "NATSU!"

I jerked back, clearly startled that this little girl knew who I was. I stared at her even harder. Her chocolate brown eyes, the blonde hair, and her scent smelled like strawberries and cherry blossoms. Lucy…

"Lucy? Luce?" I asked incredulous.

She smiled at me, "So now you remember. I'm glad, I'm missed you so much Natsu. It was like a piece of my heart was left behind with you. If you don't want it return it okay. I'll be fine, as long as you are my friend. I love you Natsu and I'm glad we kept our promise." She smiled through her falling tears.

I blinked, she was gone. Lucy. I got up and ran. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, her name kept repeating in my head. I have got to find her to tell her I found her. To tell her I will keep my promise. A hand grabbed me by my scarf pulling me back.

"Lisanna!" I yelped out.

She glared at me with cold eyes. "Where you going Natsu?" she said icily. "You weren't supposed to remember! All you talked about when we were kids was Lucy this, Lucy that! You are MINE! Do you understand? The magic must be wearing off. Wait did she tell you about your past."

I nodded slowly, "I have to find her, I have make things right. We belong together."

Lisanna scoffed, and smiled evilly, "Of course Natsu, you will go to her, tell her everything you remember. But then when you have her, you will betray her, by being with me. Even if you say you have to tie loose ends by "breaking up with me" but you won't really. That's going to tear her apart even more. I mean that's what Master Hades wants. You see I made a deal with him, a long time ago in fact. That if that little blonde bitch comes back to find you, I will help you break her heart and I keep you forever. And one of the seals will be broken. You see Natsu, Lucy here is a ticking bomb. Her dark magic is what Hades want, and I will give to him, as long as I get to keep you. Your sweet Lucy will be his for the taking. To manipulate her and use her as a tool, so you will forget everything I said today. Run along Natsu tell her. I dare you to."

My whole world turns black for a second. I looked around, I swear Lisanna was here. Wait, I've got to go find Lucy and tell her. I hurried and got up and ran as if the devil was at my heels, I skidded to a stop in front of her dorm. I ran up the stars two at a time, until finally I was in front of her door. I knocked no one answered. I put my hand on the knob and twist, it was open. Cautiously I poked my head in,

"Lucy?" I took a hesitant step inside. I smelled the sweet scent of cherry blossom shampoo. Hearing a door close I turned around with a smile on my face. There she was, here hair was wet, her body was wrapped in a towel, and her eyes widen in shock. A blush flowed onto her face. Wait a minute…she's wet with a towel wrapped around her. I gulped realizing what was going on.

"NAT..." she began to scream.

I clamped my hands down on her mouth and pulled her close not caring that she was naked. I whispered to her, "I remember everything. I'm so sorry Luce, it took me so long to remember and find you. I love you too."

I felt her arms go around me and her wracking sobs. Tightening my grip around her, her towel fell to the floor. I felt her soft skin on my rough hands, I love this feeling. Pulling her face to face me I leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes widen a bit, but she returns my kiss nevertheless.

Realizing that she was exposed, Lucy yelped a bit. She didn't make a move to cover herself. She slowly walked to me and then crushed her lips against mine again. I automatically returned the kiss. She began to tear at my clothes trying to take them off. I hurried to help her. Lucy, whispered in my ear, I love you Natsu. She giggled and I let out a throaty chuckle and nuzzled her neck. That night we made love until the sun was rising again the next day.

Sighing she threw her leg over my hip and snuggle more into the crook of my arm. I laughed and tuck her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear. She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and kissed my nose. I pulled her close again breathing in her scent. My eyes popped open and cursed.

"What?" she inquired.

I looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "I have to tie up loose ends."

She nodded understanding what I meant. "Can you wait a little bit longer for me, Luce?"

She smiled and said, "I will always wait for you Natsu. It's because I love you so much! Go do what you have to do. I'll be here waiting."

Smiling to myself, I walked out of her room. I had a mission for myself and Lucy, to break it off with Lisanna and be with Lucy for forever. Before I shut the door I heard her click on the radio.

_Kiss me hard before you go…_

**[LUCY POV]**

I smile at Natsu's retreating back. I turned and clicked on the radio.

_Kiss me hard before you go…_

These words felt so ominous, but I shrugged it off. Natsu is finally back. For me, for us, I fell back onto my bed clutching the pillow holding his scent. I laughed in a giddy haze, I love him and he loves me. I finally feel not so broken anymore.

**[5 DAYS LATER NORMAL POV]**

Nothing has changed. I still see Natsu trying to work it out with Lisanna over across the courtyard. I see Lisanna crying and slapping Natsu. He walks back to me. He gave me a half grin. Looking dejected he sat down across from me.

"She knew."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I told her I wanted to be with you, this is why we have to break up. I told her I can't wait another minute. It's like I need you in my arms. Need to feel your warmth, breathe in your scent." He said shyly. "She said she understood."

Smiling, "So what now? Do you want to wait a couple more weeks before we make anything official?"

He looked at me grateful for the suggestion and nodded. He grabbed my hand and squeezed gently.

**[2 MORE WEEKS PASSES BY]**

Humming I headed off to the request board. I was searching for the simplest one of them all, until I felt an arm go around my waist and a feather kiss on my neck. Smiling I turned around to see Natsu walking backwards and grinning at me, I blushed at our secret exchange and he winked at me. Lisanna seen all of this, "_it's time to make my move"_, she thought to herself.

It has been a week since we all graduated. We took several jobs in one week. We would work together or fly solo. It was fun here at the guild. The atmosphere made it feel like you were right at home. Home it was to me and I loved it.

"Luce."

I turned around knowing the only person who ever calls me "Luce." Smiling, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Meet me at the Rainbow Sakura at sunset." He said grinning.

Blushing I nodded. I was so excited to see what he had in store for me.

**[LATER THAT DAY]**

I looked outside and saw that the sun was setting. Humming to myself I grabbed my blue and white sundress, belt, and ballet flats. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my cherry blossom perfume and spritz a bit on my wrist. I gather my hair up, but then decided to keep it down. Smiling, I did a quick once over in the mirror and headed out. I walked along the river humming a happy tune.

"Lucy! Be careful not to fall in!" one of the men shouted from the boat.

I waved cheerfully at them and continued on my way. I walked towards the center of town towards the Rainbow Sakura. I looked up at the sky and noticed the beautiful sunset and its fiery color. I nodded to myself, "_that's a good sign, reminds me of Natsu."_ I made my way towards the tree and I noticed a couple making out. Smiling I wished them good fortune. As the sun continued to set and the lamp lights turned on, I looked back at the couple. The girl had white hair and the guy pink. _Wait…_ I looked back at them…Natsu? Lisanna? What's going on? Is this what he wanted to show me?!

They broke apart, Lisanna gasped and patted Natsu on the shoulder and nodded at me. Holding back my tears I slowly started to back away. My voice hitched in my throat. I looked at Natsu with hurt and betrayal in my eyes, but most of all my heart was broken. I feel so broken again. He sauntered towards me with a sly grin on his face.

"What did you think, Lucy? That I want to be with you, when I could have some like Lisanna, she is stronger and more beautiful than you. What are you? You need someone to save you every time we go on missions. Frankly we are all tired of it. Maybe you should train alone you know, do missions by yourself. You will get stronger, in my opinion. All the kisses I gave you and your virginity I took, was to make you fall for me. Sure we had a past, but that was all it was, the past. Later, Lucy, or should I say Luce." He smirked at me and walked back to Lisanna grabbed her hand, kissed her and walked off. Lisanna glanced back at me and smirked a glint of victory shone in her pale blue eyes.

**[LUCY POV: HER APARTMENT]**

I slowly managed to make it back to my apartment. I had cuts and bruises every where from falling or running into things. Biting my lip, my voice croaked a bit. Hiccup sobs came out. I started to cry. I balled up in a corner, pulled my knees to my chest, whimpered and let the tears flow.

"Lucy." A voice interrupted my lament.

"Loke." I whispered, "There must be something wrong with me? Why does no one want me? Why must they play games that involves the heart?!" I screamed. I began to grab things and fling them around. Breaking every fragile thing I had in my room. I heard the door open in my fit of rage and sorrow.

"LUCY!" Levy, Loke and Erza yelled, "STOP IT! YOU WILL HURT YOURSELF!"

"I DO NOT CARE!" I roared at them, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

They just stood there stunned at my rage. I collapsed to the floor, crying. "Why did I have to fall for him? Why do I have so many memories of him? Why does it hurt so much?" I crawled into Levy and Erza's embrace. I cried for my broken heart, for the memories, the betrayal until I fell asleep. And in the darkest corner of my heart, the evil power that rested there began to awake and slowly take over me once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**I'm back again with another installment. *teehee* hope you guys like it.**

**Also few minor details i failed to mention. [but i hope you guys figured out along the way] the main POV is in Lucy's view also it will also be in first person. don't hate i like it that way.**

**Also i suck at fight scenes, so look forward to the next chapter. with failed fight scene. i don't like to dwell on the minor details. just one shot. magic here and there. a punch and a kick. yada yada yada. ^^**

**if you guys are thinking "AISH! I wish melibaka would be more detailed in her story." too bad. i intended them to be this way. later on, the story will slow down with more details. but can't be a spoiler alert to my own story now. *teehee***

**so hope you guys enjoy. read and review.**

**also i'm up to any suggestions just let me know.**

**[does anyone really read this anyway? i sure hope so]**

**xoxo**

**-M-**

* * *

**[2 MONTHS LATER]**

I don't know why I'm still putting up with this. All I see is them every day. Pawing all over each other, I try to put my mind at ease into writing or chatting with everyone else, but my mind always drifts back to that day.

_"What did you think, Lucy? That I want to be with you, when I could have some like Lisanna, she is stronger and more beautiful than you. What are you? You need someone to save you every time we go on missions. Frankly we are all tired of it. Maybe you should train alone you know, do missions by yourself. You will get stronger, in my opinion. All the kisses I gave you and your virginity I took, was to make you fall for me. Sure we had a past, but that was all it was, the past. Later, Lucy, or should I say Luce." _

My eyes pricked a bit, I shook my head and got up. I walked over to the request board. "Need assistance to look for my runaway dog. He is a prize winner. Pay will be 70,000 jewels." I reached up to grab it, until a saw a pale hand in peripheral vision grabbed it before I could. I glanced at the person already knowing who it was. She smirked at me and skipped back to him. My shoulders fell, my pride was diminishing, my heart has become a void I can't fill, and my spirit was broken. I looked up and walked to Erza, Levy, and Gray.

"I'm going to go visit my father for a bit." I said in a set voice.

They looked at me surprised. "Why?! Are you leaving us?!" Erza and Levy shouted in unison.

I shook my head vigorously, "No. I'm just worried about him. He hasn't called me in almost a year. I'm just wondering what's going on. I'll be back in a couple days."

"We'll come with you." They said. I shook my head and walked off saying, "it's my burden and my burden alone no one else's".

**[TRAIN RIDE HOME]**

I glanced out at the scenery passing by. Sighing, I remembered the last time I talked with father. We left everything on a bad note. I believed that he was trying to apologize. Why did I do that? He sounded sincere for the first time since mom died. I nodded off to the beat of my music.

"Miss, miss!" a hand shook me awake. "I believe we have arrived at your destination."

Startled I scrambled out of my seat grabbed my bag and thank the man who woke me up. Bowing in apologetically while walking backwards, I stepped off the train to face the dread of visiting my father.

I walked onto our estate. I looked around confused. Why does this place look so, dead? Where is everyone? The place was in shambles. Weeds growing everywhere grass was unkempt. The water in the fountain was murky and the cobblestones were black.

As I approached the door an ominous feeling of dread saturated my entire body. Turning the knob I peeked inside cautiously, expecting a zombie to pop up. I shivered at the cold air and musty scent the house gave off.

It looked like no one has lived here in years. Stepping into the house, I looked about my surroundings. Slowly making my way up to my father's office, I noticed a foul stench coming from somewhere. As I made it to his office I opened it, no one was there. There was about six inch layer of dust on his desk. I noticed a note on the desk. It was addressed to me. I grabbed it and took off. Slamming the door behind me, I panted. Suddenly I decided to follow the foul stench. It took me towards my father's room. I slowly open the door, the smell became stronger. I gagged at the stench. My eyes traveled across the room to my father's bed, walking towards it, seems like there was something on the bed. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, the misshapen lump began to form, it was a body, a human body, my father's body.

Gasping, I tripped backwards over the ledge where my father's bed was resting on. Falling down hard, I scrambled to get back up. I ran out of the room gasping for fresh air. It was not any better. The stench covered my whole body and penetrated my nostrils and lungs. I took off. I ran out of the house and did not stop until I reached the train station. I slammed my body into a bench. Clutching my heart, I tried to make sense of things.

"_What happened there?! What is going on?! The letter!"_

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out the letter. I need to find out what happen maybe this will help me. I could not open it. Left alone with my thoughts, I began to cry. I fought with him, maybe it's my fault. Wrapping my arms around my knees I began to cry for the first time again. It's my fault about Natsu; it's my fault about my dad. Everything is my fault. I clutched my head and started to rock back and forth.

*sstt* Glancing around for the source of the noise, my eyes chanced upon the letter again, it was open! Snatching the letter up, almost tearing its contents, I read the last words my father will ever write.

"_My dear Lucy, I hope my feelings can reach you in time. I am truly sorry my sweet and wonderful daughter. I failed to see the true treasures of my life. You and your mother are everything to me and always will be. I hope you will find it in your heart one day to forgive me. I have taken everything away from you and now I will give what I can back. Please accept it, I know it's not what you want but it is what I have to my name. No one but a Heartfilia can claim it. I love you my sweet Lucy…"_

Clutching the letter to my chest, I noticed more writing on the back, _"I should have protected you." _I began to cry harder than before. _Father, Dad, Daddy, I'm so sorry_. I screamed at the night sky, trying to express the sorrow I felt. I loved my dad no matter how much he hurt me, I will always love him, he was my only daddy and now he is gone too. What did I do to deserve this much pain in my short life!

I got up unsteadily and boarded the last train back to the guild. I didn't want to be alone, but I knew when I get there I would be. Even if I'm surrounded by people, I would still feel alone and more broken than before. I needed him. I needed that pink haired bastard. He was the only one that could keep my grounded. No matter what he did, I will always love him for eternity. My thoughts sounded a bit stalkerish and borderline psychotic but I would not deny my feelings for him.

I fell asleep again on the train, surely but slowly the dark entity within me started to gain power from my pain. It thrived on pain. Once the last seal was unlocked, I will, no, it will be unstoppable.

**[3 Hours Later]**

It was night time; I stumbled off the train and headed back to my apartment. I unlocked the door and sluggishly walked to my bedroom. My bed was occupied. I saw pink hair. I flicked on the lights, the body on the bed jerked awake.

"Oh, hey, Lucy, I hope you don't mind but Lisanna and I got into a fight. Can I stay here?" Natsu and Lisanna had recently moved in together.

"Get out." I softly say.

"Whaaa…" he questioned bewildered.

"I said, GET OUT!" I screamed. "GET OUT! GET OUT! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BARGE INTO MY HOME AND USE IT AS YOU SEE FIT! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU OR LISANNA! WE ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE! WE ARE NOTHING! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT! Before I make you leave." I ended with a deadly calm.

**[NATSU POV]**

I cowered under her wrath. Her voice was like poison laced with hate. I noticed her eyes before I left. They were lifeless. What happened? Am I at fault? I don't even remember what happened between us. All I remembered was that I was dating Lisanna all of sudden. People told me I confessed to Lucy, saying something about a promise. My heart felt like it was breaking seeing her like this. I wanted to comfort her and apologize for whatever I had done to make her this way.

"Okay, okay! I'll leave." I said putting my hand up in surrender.

I scrambled to get out her window. As I jumped down from the ledge I managed to get a whiff of something dark and brooding. Like it was straining to get out and it was not being stopped. It was like Lucy was letting it take over. Or she did not know.

**[NORMAL POV]**

I collapsed to the floor curling into a ball. I rocked back in forth. I felt my sanity slipping from me. I felt like crying and laughing all at the same time. As I continued to rock back and forth it had lulled me to sleep. Sleep had put me into an awful nightmare. The one I had to fight my way out.

_"Do you see her?... She is so pathetic… She can't even pull her own weight... One day they will all come back dead... Yeah…only no one will be sad about her death. I know right, because it will be all her fault…" "Why would I want to go out with you when there is someone like Lisanna around? HA! I used you!..." "Come to me my child. Give into the darkness." A pair of cold glowing red eyes stared at me. "Who are you?" "Well child, I am a part of you. The part your mother tried to lock away for good." "Why?" "Because it will corrupt you, turn you from good to evil. Stronger! Better than before! Is that not what you want? To prove to them you can be just as strong?" I look at the stranger. "Maybe." "NO! LUCY! NO! Do not give in! You must not give in!" "Mom?" "Lucy! You must not give in! It will destroy you! You must listen to me!" "Stay away Layla. It's your fault she died Lucy. You see your mother tried to save you…" "What?! My mom died because of me?" "Yessss…the voice hissed. "All your fault! Everything is YOUR FAULT!"_

I woke up gasping for breath. A fit of coughs wrack through my body, blood splattered to the floor. Confused I wiped the blood onto my hands. _What is going on?_ I stumbled around and went to the bathroom. Glancing up at the mirror as I washed my hands and rinsed out my mouth, a pair of dark cold red eyes stared back. Slamming back against the wall startled, I let out a whimper. I glanced again at the mirror. My dark brown eyes looked back at me. Sighing, I lowered myself into my bath. As I finished bathing and dressing, I headed out back to the guild. Walking out the door I grabbed my keys on whip along the way, a dark essence was left behind. Manifesting itself to every fiber of what makes me, me.

**[At the Guild]**

Once I arrived at the guild, I decided to go talk to Natsu for the first time in months. Looking around for the pink haired idiot, I finally spotted him sulking in a corner pity eating. Slowly walked towards him, once I was there, I gently rapped my knuckles against the table. He glanced up at me. His eyes brighten up a bit. I smiled softly. I knew it was time to forgive him.

"Ne, Natsu…I'm sorry about last night. I was kind of emotional. If you ever need a place to crash for the night my door, or window in your case, are always open." I started to walk away, "Oh, and I hope we can be friends again, Nats," saying my short and weird nickname for him.

He looked at my retreating back dumbfounded. "Yeah, let's be friends again, Luce!" he said laughing. I smiled, happy that he accepted.

In the background, Lisanna witness our little exchange. This was not going according to plan. _I have to contact Hades right away._

**[Lisanna POV]**

"Master Hades. Nothing is going according to plan. Your blonde bitch has decided to befriend Natsu again. It seems like she forgave him for what he has done to her!" Lisanna hissed into her phone.

"Calm down wench. It all works out. Soon there will be a request on the board for Lisanna to accompany a family to Magnolia. There our next step will proceed. War against Fairy Tail, we will attack her on the job, and then everything will fall into place. Until then do not contact me. My subordinates will contact you. *Click*" The Line went dead. Lisanna glared at the phone in frustration. Until then she must wait. _"I cannot jeopardize this, or else I will lose Natsu for good."_

**[Natsu's POV: 3 Days Later]**

I watched as a certain blonde celestial mage walked up to the request board. Her features were lighter, her smile more genuine, and she laughed more now. Smiling to myself I bounded up to her.

"Hey, Luce, wanna go on a job together?"

She looked at me startled and smiled sheepishly, "Um…not this time Natsu. I have to go on this one. It's for my rent and I know if I take you along with me, you will destroy everything. Admit it." She said with raised eyebrows.

Sighing in defeat, I nodded in agreement. She ruffled my hair and straightened my scarf. "I'll be back before you know it." She laughed at me. "Oh, this sounds easy enough and just the right amount of pay for my rent." She exclaimed happily and bounded off to Mirajane to get it approved. As soon as it was approved she wave happily to everyone and went off to her job.

I suddenly became depressed. Dragging my body to the bar, I asked Mirajane about Lucy's job.

"Well she is escorting a family here to Magnolia. Simple enough, right?" she said questioning me with a reassuring tone.

"Yeah…" I huffed out.

"Natsu, I know you guys managed to patch things up, but don't rush it. Let her get use to the flow of things again. By the way are you remembering anything about that day?"

Only a handful of people knew about this situation. Me forgetting the day I hurt Lucy the worst. I told them I could not remember to save my life what I was forgetting.

Sighing, Mirajane looked at me with sympathy, "I hope you remember soon for your sake and hers."

**[NORMAL POV]**

I was taking in the lush scenery as walked towards Shirotsume Town. I could have driven but since the town was not far away I decided to walk. Walking is good for your health. I considered it might take me a few days to get there, but no matter. It will give me the much needed time to think about the events that have happened as of late. My father's death and my reunion with Natsu, but only as friends, I have told the guild about my father. They were there for me to comfort me at my time of need. I had made funeral arrangements for my father but I will not be attending it. Harsh, right? But I can't bear the fact that I know it was my fault that he died. He tried to patch things up with me, but I refused his apologies.

_Everything is my fault._ My heart felt like dying inside. But I must stay strong. There is always an upside to things.

**[2 DAYS LATER]**

Rejoicing, by jumping up and down despite my sore feet and legs, I made it to Shirotsume! But when the job was done I most definitely will be taking a car back home.

I continued my way to walk to the other side of town in Shirotsume to meet my clients. They said they lived on the outskirts of town and I was to meet them there. Continuing on I waved and played with people there, at one point I got dragged into a game of hide-and-seek. It was fun. Laughing I waved goodbye and continued to my destination.

I rounded the corner to be faced with a beautiful home. Glancing at the address on the request on the door it was the right home. I knocked on the door and a little boy of 10 opened it.

"HI!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. "I'm Lucy from Fairy Tail. I'm here to escort you to Magnolia."

The little boy nodded in understanding. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Mama, Papa, Onii-chan! The lady is here to help us!" the boy said dragging me in. "My name is Zalty!" he said happily, "And this is Papa, his name is Azuma! Mama, her name is Meredy, and Onii-chan is Zancrow! Welcome to our home!"

Laughing I followed the boy in.

"Oh, you are here. Thank you so much for taking this request on such short notice."

"Not a problem. This is what Fairy Tail people do. We help the people in need." I said smiling.

"Okay, let's go. We have been packed for hours! Oh, so much to do, so little time to do it." Meredy exclaimed. "Ummm…" frowning she snapped her fingers, "That's right! I'm sorry I failed to mention. But we cannot take any form of transportation. Our son, Zancrow gets severe motion sickness. Will that be a problem?"

Cursing to myself, I smiled and shook my head, "Not a problem at all!"

Meredy clapped her hands in delight. "Alright, everyone let's go!"

I headed out of their house first. As my back was turn the little family innocent smiles twisted into a wicked grin. _Gotcha Lucy Heartfilia-sama!_ They all thought simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey BodyEvery!**

**Here is a pre-installment for next week!**

**Say that you love me! Hope you like. i kind of rush this one. **

**hope you enjoy Read and Review ^^**

**xoxo**

**-M-**

* * *

**[2 HOURS AWAY FROM MAGNOLIA]**

We were few hours away from Magnolia and traveling with the family was a breeze. No trouble in sight. Smiling at the near success of the mission and the money for my rent almost in sight, I see Zalty run ahead.

"Oi! Zalty!" Zancrow yelled running after his brother.

Azuma and Meredy chuckled quietly watching the two boys go. I suddenly stopped in my tracks. Something felt off. I took out my whip and ushered Azuma and Meredy behind me, while calling for Zancrow and Zalty to come back.

In the distance I see Zancrow walking back with Zalty. But Zalty's form started to become hazy. Like as if he was morphing into something else or someone else. I tried to move, but found out that I could not. Azuma and Meredy slowly circled in front of me. They shook their heads.

Smiling wickedly, I began to panic. "Lucy-sama. I'm sorry to have to do this, but we are the people you should have been wary of." The mysterious women said. She reached for my hair and yanked on it.

"Such pretty blonde hair, oh, my name is Ultear. Master Hades has so many plans for you." She said smiling with emotionless eyes. She raised her and slapped me, which knock me out of my paralysis state.

Gasping I touch my cheek. I scrambled up with my whip. A swift kick came out of nowhere and struck me across the back. Yelping out in pain and tumbled to the ground.

Turning to face my attacker, it was Zancrow. "She is pathetic. What does the Master see in her? She is weak." He scoffed at me.

I swung my whip to strike him. He grabbed it and pulled me closer and kneed me in the stomach. I gasped out for air. Crawling backwards with pure horror in my eyes, a tree root came from the forest and knocked me backwards scratching my entire body. I was bleeding everywhere. Suddenly they all simultaneously began to attack me. I felt like I was in hell. Screaming in pain they beat me until I was unconscious and could no longer stand.

Zancrow and Azuma grabbed my wrist and began to drag me towards Magnolia. Two hours later the little group reached Magnolia. I was semi-conscious and in a delirious state. I tried to struggle against their grip but it was futile to do so. They threw my beaten body under the Rainbow Sakura and made their presence known.

"FLIES OF FAIRY TAIL, COME ON DOWN AND SEE OUR GIFT WE HAVE FOR YOU!" Zancrow yelled out laughing manically in the process.

There were a few members of Fairy Tail walking around. One of them was Levy. As soon as she spotted our little group, Azuma, Meredy, Ultear, and Zancrow disappeared, leaving a bloody carving over my Fairy Tail mark of their guild.

"Lu-chan!" she screamed. "Warren! Contact everyone from the guild! Lucy's been attack!"

"Lu-chan!" she raced over to me. "Lu-chan, who did this to you?!" tears started to fall out of her eyes. She hugged me to her small frame and sobbing into my hair. "HURRY!" she screamed.

Thunderous footsteps shook the ground around the Rainbow Sakura. Fairy Tail was here. Screams of anger and sorrow surrounded me. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I was home.

I managed to smile through my pain and said, "Tadaima." With the smile still showing on my face, a pink haired idiot burst through the crowd screaming my name.

"LUCY!" his eyes widen in shock and horror at my bloody state, "WHO DID THIS!?" his eyes was full of rage. "WHO DARES TO HURT LUCY!" Flames were erupting around his angered form.

"Natsu…" I whispered weakly.

"Luce!" he quickly ran to my side. "She needs to get to the infirmary." He finally realized.

I clutched his scarf as he lifted me up, cradling me to his chest.

"How was everything at the guild? Did you miss me?" I weakly joked at him.

"Yeah." He said, "I missed you. We were finally friends again. I'm so sorry, Luce. I never meant to hurt you. I love you." He spluttered out.

"What?!" I said bewildered.

He nodded at me. "When you left, I remembered everything, again…"

I looked at him incredulously. This pink haired idiot, the ache and pain he gave me was all gone when he said "I love you." I knew he meant it too.

**[In the Infirmary]**

I screamed in pain as Wendy try to heal me. Everywhere she tried to put her magic on just burn like it was on fire. I lay there screaming, someone burst into the room demanding why I was in so much pain.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled, "You must leave! You can't be in here! Please! She will be alright."

"She better be Wendy!" Natsu left in a huff while slamming the door.

I winced at the sound. Wendy went back to work. I whimpered begging her to stop.

"I do not know why you are hurting so much, Lucy-san. Please just bear with it." Wendy begged me.

Whimpering and screaming every now and then, I passed out. The pain had become too much. _"What did they want with me? Why did they do this to me?"_

**[4 DAYS LATER]**

My eyes fluttered open. I took in my surroundings. My eyes drifted to the window. Brilliant colors of pink, orange, and red filtered through the shades. The sun was setting. It was beautiful. My hand felt heavy, I squeezed it. Gasping when I realize that someone was holding it, I glanced down and panicked. Pink hair, relaxing, I gently removed my hand and began stroking his soft pink hair.

Groaning, he turned his face towards, and ever so slowly opens his beautiful onyx eyes. He slowly smiled at me, then his eyes widen. He jerks up into a sitting position.

"Luce." He breathed out my name. "Are you feeling any better?"

Smiling I nodded and throughout this small exchange he never once let go of my hand.

"How long have I been out?" I groggily asked.

"Four days."

"What?!"

"Shhh." He said reassuringly. "All that matters is that you are okay."

He squeezed my hand tightly and brought it to his face and murmured, "How can I forget or hurt someone so precious to me?" he left butterfly kisses all over my hand. He looks up at me.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Natsu, I had already forgiven you that day. It was because I knew I love you. By loving you, I was able to forgive. No matter what you do, I will always forgive." I lifted up my hand and stroke his tear stained cheek. Smiling I leaned in as he did to and shared a bittersweet but long waited kiss. We broke apart blushing like the setting sun. We were finally together and it felt right.

**[Lisanna POV]**

"Ne, Mira-nee, where is Natsu?"

Mirajane looked up with a happy expression. "He is with Lucy right now." He finally remembered.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

Mirajane looked her clueless little sister. "Why are you so surprised, Lisanna? You and Natsu broke up 3 days ago. When he remembered his memories and I can't help but get the feeling that you had something to do with what happened to Lucy." She said glaring at her sister.

I gulped. A scowl came to my face. "I deserve him, he is mine. That blonde bitch is getting what is coming to her next." I hissed to Mira.

Mira-nee eyes widen, her faced anger, she raised her hand and slapped me. The guild looked up in shock, "How dare you Lisanna!" she screamed, "How dare you betray the guild, manipulate and hurt your nakama! You have some explaining to do!" she screeched. "Gajeel, use your iron and tie her up! We have to get to the bottom of this. Erza get Master." Mira-nee glared at me with disappointment.

I shrunk back in fear, realizing finally from my costly mistakes. Sighing, I gave in to my conviction.

**[NORMAL POV]**

I snuggled up to Natsu and kissed his jawline. He chuckled and gently pulled me closer to him. Natsu had stayed with me, in my bed, at the infirmary for the night. We had laid there talking about anything and nothing. We would start singing random songs and telling each other stupid jokes. We whispered sweet things to each other and kissed each other plenty. God knows we wanted to do more, but could not in my current state. Finally, as the sun rose again we both nodded off to sleep.

The door clicked open and Mira and Wendy stuck their heads in. They giggled at our sleeping forms. Mira whipped out a camera and snuck a quick [when I mean quick like 100] photo of us sleeping. The gently close the door and let us sleep the day away.

**[9 Hours Later]**

My eyes snapped open. *Mmph* "_can't breathe!_ _Who is this?!"_ I felt rock hard abs and remembered. Blushing, I pushed myself up. "_Wait! I can get up now! YES!_ I cheered inwardly." I glanced down at Natsu's sleeping face. Oh, he is so cute! He shifted and slowly opens his eyes. Blinking slowly, until his eyes adjusted, he smiled at me and kissed me.

**[NATSU POV]**

I felt Luce stir beside me. I was overwhelmed with happiness. I felt her shift to prop herself on her elbow. _ Wait, she can get up! Thank goodness, she is alright._ Lucy's gaze was starting to make the heat of my blood go to my face. _"Well I guess it's high time I open my eyes…"_

Slowly I opened my eyes. I blink a few times and my eyes searched for the beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have grown to love. Finally, meeting each other's gaze, I smiled and leaned up and kissed her. A bright red blush rushed to her face. She leaned backwards almost falling off the bed, I rushed to grab her and my nose was hit with her scent. Her intoxicating scent, "_how come I never notice before" I thought to myself. _

Suddenly I thought of the only thing I could have ever done, I marked her as mine. I tore open her shirt above her left breast and gave it a bite like kiss. I heard her gasp above me.

"N-N-Natsu!" she stammered.

Giving her my famous grin, I pulled open my shirt and showed her the exposed skin above my heart. She leaned in already knowing what to do. She kissed me on the same spot above my heart. A symbol with the crescent moon and stars appeared on mine, while a symbol of a fire dragon appeared on her.

Smiling in relief I pulled her head towards me, until our foreheads were touching, I kissed her again.

"You are forever mine and I am forever yours, Luce."

Her eyes widen and happiness and love shined through.

"I love you, Luce."

"I love you, Natsu."

Smiling we clasped our hands together and headed down to the guild.

**[NORMAL POV]**

Startled that Natsu awoke and his sudden kiss, I gave a yelp and almost fell of the bed. Thankfully he grabbed me before I could hit the ground. He then suddenly tore open my shirt and gave me kiss above my heart.

Gasping at the sensation, I stammered out, "N-N-Natsu!"

He suddenly gave me his famous grin and exposed his chest and showed me the same spot. As if I already knew what to do, I leaned in and kissed him in the same manner above his heart. As I watched the exposed skin I kissed, a symbol of a crescent moon and stars appeared above his heart. I glanced down at the same spot on me. A small fire dragon appeared on mine.

Looking up at him confused. He smiled and brought our heads together until our foreheads touched.

"You are forever mine and I am forever yours, Luce."

Smiling at him, I was so happy. Maybe I could get my happy ending after all.

"I love you, Luce."

"I love you, Natsu."

We got up, hands clasped together, we headed down towards the guild. Little did we know our little happiness we managed to grasp would be gone as fast as the wind came during the changing seasons.

**[NORMAL POV: GUILD]**

As we walked down the stairs hand and hand, we noticed the atmosphere of the guild. Lets' just say it was very unpleasant and borderline hostile.

"What is going on here?" Natsu questioned everyone.

Mirajane looked up, relieved finally to see both of us up and about.

"We need to get to the bottom of things." Erza stated, "Starting with the source." She lifted up her arm and pointed.

We follow the line of her point and our eyes landed on Lisanna chained onto a chair. Her head was down in utter defeat.

"Wait, what?..." Natsu began, "Does she have something to do with what happened to Luce?" he said his voice begun to drip with hate.

**[LISANNA POV]**

Lisanna looked up with a crazed expression on her face. "You're all going to face a pain you never felt before!" I screamed with a twisted grin on my face. "You, Natsu, will lose her forever! But you have me. I'll let you stay with me. It's because I love you! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed at Natsu. "YOU ARE MINE!"

Struggling against my bonds and finally broke free. Lunging at Natsu and Lucy, Lucy raised her hand and slapped me across the face.

"When will you ever learn, Lisanna?" Lucy said sadly, "You can't manipulate anyone to do your bidding. We have hearts too you know."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes, angry tears. "It's going to be your fault when they come. And I will be there to listen to your screams of pain and heartache. You will scream out his name, but he won't come for you. Grimoire Heart is coming. Master Hades will have you finally." I slowly backed away, grinning evilly, I yanked open the door and disappeared into the night.

**[NORMAL POV]**

I felt frozen. Grimoire Heart? Fear coursed through my body and I felt my blood run cold. Natsu glanced at me with a worried expression.

"Luce. Are you okay?" he pulled me close.

I reached out to touch the carving they did in my skin. On my left shoulder blade where my Fairy Tail mark was, there was nothing. It felt smooth. All I felt was the pulse of the Fairy Tail mark. Sighing in relief and snuggle more into Natsu's embrace.

Finally, I answered him, "Yeah." I gave him a weak smile.

"Don't lie to me Luce."

I glanced at him, knowing I could trust him, "I'm scared, Natsu."

"Shhh…don't worry about anything. As long as I am here I will protect you. Even if I die trying. I will always protect you."

"NO! You must not say that. If I lose you I won't know what to do with myself. If you die, we both die, together. Promise me, you won't go dying before I do."

He looked at me incredulously and sighed, smiling, he whispered, "I promise." He kissed me on the temple, the nose, and finally on the lips.

Everybody smiled at our exchange. The door upstairs slammed open. Makarov walked down with an angered and sorrowful expression.

**[MAKOROV POV]**

"My children it pains me to say this, but we have a war on our hands. It has come to my attention that Grimoire Heart has planned to take one of the most precious things from us, each other." A furious expression adorned my aged face.

"Grimoire Heart, the most despicable guild of them all. Until that day comes we will not go anywhere alone. We will always be in groups night and day. We will not engage the enemy. From what I understand, Lucy, they are coming for you. Why is that?"

**[NORMAL POV]**

I glanced around nervously. I lowered my head down in shame.

*sniff* "I have this dark magic. It was passed down from my father's side of the family. I have never actually used it. My father's family was a bunch of dark mages and full of evil sadistic tyrants. They gathered pleasure from torturing and killing the innocent. Most of all they hunger for more power. My mother died saving me. When I was four years old *sniff* the dark magic tried to take over. It tried to manifest itself to my very being, my soul. But thanks to my mother her love for me triumphs over the dark power. She took too much damage into her body and shortly after she died. That's why my father hated me. He tried to love me at first, but he thought that I did not know what happened that fateful day, he grew to hate me. I'm s-s-s-sorry I should h-h-have told you guys sooner." I burst out crying.

"Yeah, that was what I figured." Gramps said.

I looked up confused, "You knew?"

"Yes, my child, I knew, but I also knew you were not a threat to us." Smiling at me, Gramps continues with our plan, "Once the day comes we will prevail. We will show Grimoire Heart, Fairy Tail's true power!"

Thunderous cheers rang out around the guild. Levy, Mira, and Erza ran to me and hugged me. Laughing through my tears, my eyes made contact with Natsu. His eyes were furious, full of love for me and anger for the enemy. He pushed the others out of the way and gathered me into a bone crushing hug.

He whispered in my hair, "I will protect you, Luce. Always remember that." He leaned back and kisses me hard and gentle all at the same time. The guild roared in approval. I buried my face in Natsu's chest and heard the rumble of his laugh as he roared with the guild. My dragon is the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey EveryBody!**

**this is a chapter meant for 2 weeks from now **

**but since i won't be able to post for the next month i gave you guys a treat**

**say that you love me again.**

**read and review hope you guys enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**-M-**

**p.s. i hope i left you guys with a good cliffhanger so you can anticipate my next awesome chapter! if this chapter sounds weird never fear i will review this and fix. but me likey. so deal with if for now. this is a rush order. for those who love the story! ^^**

* * *

**[FEW MILES OUTSIDE OF MAGNOLIA-LISANNA POV]**

I ran quickly into the dense forest. I see in the distance a large group of people. They had flags waving to mark their camp. The symbols on the flag were shaped into a thorny heart. Smiling, I hurried to the dark guild's camp.

Upon my arrival, several dark mages stepped out to stop me. I held my head up high then announced who I was. "Tell your Master Hades I seek an audience with him. Lisanna Strauss, here to give vital information about the guild you seek war with. Fairy Tail."

The dark mages scowled at me but led me towards Hades. Smirking at them we finally reached his location. Dropping down to one knee I bowed to Hades.

"Sir, I have vital information on Fairy Tail and your target."

He looked at me scornfully. "You flies are pest. What information have you brought me."

"Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel are together again. He has regained his memories when that blonde bitch went on your fake request. You told me that the potion will hold for eternity!" I hissed at him.

"What gives you the right to talk like that to me, fly? Do you not understand I am using you? I am not here to help you get what you want. You are here to help me get what I want. And what I want is Lucy Heartfilia and her dark powers. Well since you are here. Zancrow! Get this pest out of my sight and hook her to the machine. Might as well take her magic, it's as good as evil now. Considering what she has done to her guild." He laughed evilly.

"What! This was not part of the deal Hades!" I screamed at him, "HADES! DO NOT HURT HIM!"

He looks at me with pity. "That much I will do, you selfish brat, but oh wait he will hurt anyway when I take the love of his life away from him. Sadly it is not you." He turned away with a swish of his cloak.

"HADES!" I screamed in anger. I felt rough hands grabbed me and started to drag me not realizing the horror awaits me.

**[HADES POV]**

"That pest, Lisanna was it, gave me vital information. At sunset tomorrow we will attack Fairy Tail and retrieve my prize."

"Yes, Master. I cannot wait." Ultear said.

Wait for me Lucy Heartfilia, soon your powers will be mine. I smiled wickedly to myself and started to laugh.

**[NORMAL POV]**

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, and I, all walked together towards my apartment. Once inside, I raised the question.

"Are we all staying together in my apartment? I don't mind but it will be uncomfortable. But would it not be better if you guys sleep in your own bed?" I looked around, "What!?" they all gave me the puppy eyed look, especially Natsu. Sighing in defeat, "FINE!" I said fighting a grin.

Finally, after a few hours of everybody washing up we came onto the dilemma of sleeping arrangements. I suggested all the girls sleep on the bed and the boys on the floor with the rest of my blankets spread out. Then Natsu started whining about wanting to sleep with me. Everybody suddenly perked up and agreed. Even Erza nodded in approval. She then stated, _"Since we all are here, I doubt Natsu would be stupid and try to do something."_ She glared at him. Natsu shrunk back a bit. Laughing I opened up the covers for Natsu to clamored into. His arms immediately snaked around my waist and my head was tucked underneath his chin.

He whispered in my ear, "Love you Luce."

I giggled and whispered back, "Love you Natsu." And I reached up and gave him a good night kiss. He blushed and snuggled in closer to me.

Everyone witnessed it and was blushing out of embarrassment and whispered, _"Oh my god! They are so lovey dovey right now! It's embarrassing!"_ A certain blue cat flew up armed with a camera and started snapping away. _"Mira would want to see this." _ They all high-fived Happy and laughed gleefully.

Groaning inwardly, Mira is going to have a field day. And we all sank into sleeps welcoming embrace.

**[NEXT DAY 3:00 p.m]**

I jerked awake and elbowing Natsu while I was at.

He groaned and murmur, "Luce what was that for?"

I glanced at the clock and screamed. "Oh my god! It's three already! What did we do last night?!"

Everybody started to stir, complaining and groaning about my sudden lament in the "morning". Once everyone awoke from my lament we all decided to stay in and sleep the rest of the day.

_**FEW HOURS LATER**_

*BOOM!* The sound shook my little apartment. I struggled from Natsu's embrace and glanced outside. People were screaming and running amok in the town. Natsu groaned and growled under his breath as he looked outside.

I see mages with a thorn like heart shape on their uniform.

"Everyone get up!" Natsu hollered, "Grimoire Heart is here. It's time to show what Fairy Tail is made of."

We ran towards the guild and towards our comrades, our nakama. We turned towards our enemy. Everyone as a unit dashed in towards our enemy who dares destroy our home.

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"

"REQUIP BLACK WING ARMOR!"

"WATER NEBULA!"

"SATAN SOUL!"

"PRAYERS FOUNTAIN!"

"SOLID SCRIPT STORM!"

"SECRET ART OF THE IRON DRAGON-IRON GOD SWORD!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SECRET ART OF THE FIRE DRAGON-CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"

"GATE OF THE LION-LOKE! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL-TAURUS! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER-AQUARIUS!"

Everyone in the guild simultaneously attacked, along with master. We continued what felt like hours and hours. I hear screams of horror and anguish echoing around me. But I did not lose my fighting spirit and kept pushing onwards. We will not stop until they were defeated.

We attacked and attacked until we were exhausted and our magic power was little. I felt a sharp pain scratch my arm I didn't take notice of it. Finally, the smoke settle and Grimoire Heart looked like they were untouched.

Grimoire Heart began to laugh, "We will come for what we seek soon." Hades voice rang out. They slowly disappeared from sight.

"NOOOO! COME BACK AND FIGHT US!" Natsu screamed at the disappearing figures of Grimoire Heart. I ran and to grab hold of Natsu. I collapsed before I got there.

*Ooof* I fell to my knees when my eyes landed on four unmoving bodies. *SNAP* I felt something snap in my brain. My eyes glazed over and I walked towards the unmoving bodies. Suddenly I felt the scratch on my arm burn. I glanced down. A small puff of purple smoke came from my arm and then disappeared. I glanced back at the four unmoving bodies.

Jet, Droy, Carla, and Reedus, dead, all dead, this war was my fault. I felt an itch run across my body. I started to scratch and I could not stop. Looking down at my hands, I see blood dripping down my nails. I screamed.

Hurried footsteps came my way. "LUCY! Stop it! Stop hurting yourself!"

My eyes gained back focus and realized it was Natsu. He looked at me worried. He pulled me close and hugged me tight.

"Thank goodness you are okay. But stop hurting yourself."

"It's my fault they died. They came for me. It would have been better off if they just took me and not hurt everyone else."

"This is not your fault! You didn't do this. Grimoire Heart did this!"

Silent tears rolled down my face. I clung to Natsu crying into his chest. Everyone was the same. I felt Natsu motion to somebody, his arms was replaced with someone with delicate arms. But whatever, I accepted them.

We fought as one and we all cried as one.

**[2 DAYS LATER-FUNERAL]**

[FAIRY TAIL THEME SONG-PIANO VERSION]

Rain was pouring but I didn't notice. I felt numb all over. My ears picked up everything my eyes could not see. Sobs and anguished screaming drowned out the pouring rain. I did not notice the arms wrapped around me. Holding on to me for support, I did not want these arms around me. I feel suffocated. But I felt frozen as I stared at the four graves in front of me.

_It was my fault. I brought them here. Their deaths are on my hands._

My eyes shifted towards the people around me. Gray was holding Juvia. Elman was trying to quell the sobs of Mira and he himself was trying to hold back his. Erza was standing with Gramps silently crying into her hands. Gramps features were frozen as he tried to hold back his tears. I felt arms shifted around me and held me tighter. Natsu whispered words of comfort for both of us.

As I stared blankly at the four graves in front of me, my hands slowly rose to my face. Carla, fingers made contact with my chin. Jet, fingers grazed my lips. Droy, my fingers brushed my cheekbone. Reedus, my fingers lifted towards the corner of my eye. Nothing, other than the rain falling on my face, no tears fell. I could not cry for them. I did not have the right to cry for them. It was because of my they lost their lives.

The scratch on my arm burned more than ever and the darkness in my heart started to fill the emptiness I felt. I realized in horror. This is what Hades wanted, the seal was broken. The last seal was broken. NO!

Natsu save me…

**[1 WEEK LATER]**

I was haunted with nightmares night after night. A dark voice with an unseen face, whispered to me night after night, _"It's all because of you they died. Why did you come here? You are PATHETIC!"_

Gasping I disentangled myself from Natsu's embrace. I rushed to the bathroom and splash cool water on my face. My breathing was shallow and ragged. I heard Natsu behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, _"It's okay, I'm here."_ I let him pull me back to bed where I snuggled in his arms counting on him to protect me for the night.

**[2 WEEKS LATER]**

I feel my sanity falling apart. I was on the edge I could not come back from. No one could save me. The gazes at the guild felt accusing. Blaming me for what happened, no matter how much the reassure me that it was not.

The darkness was taking hold of me. I could not stop it. I don't want it in me. Natsu could only do so much.

**[2 Days Later]**

I'm cold. I can't shake it off. Natsu can't warm me anymore. I'm losing myself. I'm at my breaking point. I can't fight anymore. Mama, Papa, please help me. NATSU! I was fighting a battle no one could see.

Natsu felt my discomfort and try to console me as much as possible. The guild door opens. Gray walks in. My eyes fixated on a pair of eyes I could only see. It was me with cold red eyes. She has come for me. The person I did not want to be. She smirked at me and touched my hand. Her essence started to disappear into me. My body fell into shock. I squirmed and fought with her presence.

Falling to the floor, I let out a blood curling shriek. "GET HER OUT OF ME! GET HER OUT!" I screamed and screamed. The love of my life tried to get a hold of me and clam me down. I kicked him and scooted away.

"Don't touch me." I hissed. I saw the hurt flash in his eyes. I stood up unsteadily. Gasping for air, I crashed into a table tripped over a chair. My hands clawed at the mark on my shoulder. Nails digging into my skin, tearing it apart, then a hysterical laugh escaped my lips. My vision was fading in and out. Flashing black, white, and then red. I looked at everyone with my new red eyes. Screaming I fell to the floor. The pain was unbearable. My eyes searched out for Natsu. He was confused, but at least he was there. Smiling, I said some of the last words anyone would hear from me for a while.

"Natsu, I love you." I whimpered out, screaming again as the darkness in me took over.

"Luce, I love you too. Don't leave okay. Fight it!"

The guild finally realizes what I was fighting against. The stood or sat there frozen staring at me hoping the outcome would be the one they wanted.

I screamed for one more time. My back arched and my whole body shuddered. As my body slammed back into the ground, my eyes fluttered open.

"Luce?" Natsu cautiously questioned.

My body shifted as it made a move to stand up. I looked up at Natsu. One eye was brown and the other was red.

"Natsu, save me."

His eyes widen and tried to grab my hand.

I shifted away from him. My brown eyes slowly started to shift from brown to cold red eyes that haunted my nightmares.

"Natsu, I love you forever and always." My head fell limp.

**[NATSU POV & EVERYONE ELSES]**

We saw her head rise up. Her eyes were red and void of all emotions. The Lucy we knew was gone. She was replaced by someone we did not know. Her scent was warped. It smelled like death. Gone were the cherry blossoms and strawberries I had grown to love. She was not Lucy.

She smiled wickedly at us. She raised her hands. Everyone was floating in the air. She began to laugh.

"Finally I am FREE!" she flung her arms down to her side. Our bodies slammed to the ground and were held down from the enormous magical pressure she possessed. Some were knocked out. But I managed to see my Lucy, control by something I could not fathom. She walked out of the guild doors and disappeared into the night.

_"Lucy." _ The last thought I had before I passed out.

**[ONE YEAR LATER]**

"Tadaima!" I kicked the door open. We were greeted by hellos left and right.

It's been a year since Lucy disappeared. But with Erza, Gray, Happy, Gajeel, Levy, and Wendy, with every mission we embarked on we always searched for her never giving up. We anticipated the day we will bring Lucy home, my love. I feel her in my heart that she is alive. Because of the mark we gave each other we could not stay far away from one another. So maybe we passed her at some point. She was stronger and able to mask her presence.

I am forever looking for you. I will not rest until I find you again. Wrap you in my arms and kiss you for eternity.

**[SOMEWHERE IN THE DARK CORNERS OF THE WORLD]**

You can hear a girl scream in anguish, screaming for his name, screaming for him to rescue her. But no one could hear her if her other half takes over. The one with cold red eyes, who became a murder, for someone she called Master. She allowed him to take her magic because it was immense and never ending. She was getting tired. She will kill to fill that void. She will kill the man that she screams for and then she will have complete control over this body's mind and soul. Wait for me, Natsu Dragneel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey BodyEvery!**

**Here is the next installment. **

**Sorry if it seem rushed and i did not dwell on the intricate details of what happen with Lucy.**

**It's a love story! who cares. i sure don't we all want to get to the juicy parts of Natsu's and Lucy's relationship. **

**If you have any suggestion for the next chapter, let me know.**

**So enjoy read and review, and oh, if there is any typo's sorry sorry. **

**xoxo**

**-M-**

* * *

**[Somewhere Dark, Cold, and Damp]**

In the cold, damp darkness, there is this dungeon, where an evil dictator keeps all his "test" subjects. There he spends hours upon hours extracting precious magical powers from them. He will let them go on the verge of death with little to no magic powers. Some survive, but others do not. But in this cold, damp darkness, you can hear screams of two young girls, begging for one man to save them. One girl with brilliant white hair that rivals the color of the new fallen snow and the other with beautiful blonde hair that puts the angels' halos' to shame as well as the rising sun, as they scream in pain, one girls' eyes would flash open shining an iridescent but cold red eyes. She will smirk and push herself off the table she was lying on and saunter to the other girl as if the previous torture regimens did no harm to her.

She would smile at the girl in pain and whisper, _"He is not yours but hers. You will never have him again. You are shit, you are trash, and you are nothing but Hades bitch. When I find him, he will be nothing more but a pile of ashes. Then the girl inside will be gone forever, Lisanna Strauss I applaud you for your imagination of love that you might think you have. But I pity you, because the one he loves is Lucy Heartfilia, my other half."_

**[Hades POV]**

I looked over at the blonde mage. Darkness radiates off her skin. Her magical powers were something that I too fear. I can't control it. No matter how much I would extract, it will never see no end. _Lucy Heartfilia, exactly who were your ancestors. "How do they manage to gather this much power without killing themselves, is your line that powerful?" _

I turn my attention back to the white haired take over mage. She was crying and begging me to stop. I grinned wickedly at her. I began the extracting process all over again. I will soon let her go.

Glancing up, I see Lucy Heartfilias' glowing red eyes. Fear ran through me. She was much stronger than anticipated. I must be cautious and thankful for now that she allows me to extract magic powers from her. I, Hades, am afraid of a little blonde girl.

**[REINS' POV]**

I changed my name, my appearance, my clothes, and my hair. I changed everything about myself to not remind me of who I use to be. This is the new me. Hair as dark as the night, black clothes to match, my eyes were lined with black eyeliner, but my eyes were the only color of my remake, I liked it.

I would stalk through the cities of Fiore to find my next victim. One after the other I would take and show no mercy. She would complain and try to stop me, crying in anguish when the life of someone was taken away. She would curse me to the depths of hell and after I would remind her she would be there with me. Silence echoed through my head. Satisfied I took up my killing spree again.

Throughout Fiore, I was making a name for myself. The red eyed demon Rein. There was one thing no one knew, but she knows of my true intention. I have rules you see. I only kill the people that are truly damned for eternity. Taking requests after requests from a nearby assassin's guild I would do my duty I owed to the world. All the while, I am searching for the man who made me this way. Cold and unforgiving, I may seem damned but I truly am not. I seek revenge upon the one who took every last precious thing away from me. Because the same will be thrust upon him and the things he loves most in the world.

**[FEW HOURS LATER]**

Slipping into the shadow of the alleyway I stalked my next victim. He was the lowest of the low, a serial rapist. People would glance fearfully in each dark alleyway, fearing that their nightmares would come true. As I followed my victim, I chanced upon a familiar figure.

Quickly grabbing my target, subdued him and broke his neck, I continue to follow the familiar figure.

**[NATSU'S POV]**

"AH! *SNAP*"

I looked around alarmed by the sound. I see a dark figure walk towards me. Something about the person seemed familiar. The person stopped suddenly, glanced up at me, and slipped down a dark alleyway. All this happened in a blink of an eye, but no before I caught the color of their eyes.

They were cold and red. The same eyes that graced the face of my beloved, springing into action I raced after her. Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Happy raced after me.

"She is here!" I yelled back at them.

A collective gasp ran through the whole group and I hear the quickening pace of their running feet. We must bring her home. Lucy.

**[REIN'S POV]**

Sprinting down the alleyway, I heard the feet of my pursuers. They were getting closer, I got to get away. *SNAP* _"DAMN!" _I cursed to myself. _"She is breaking through."_ I see a wall in my immediate vision. Stopping abruptly, I let my breathing get back to normal. My pursuers stopped right behind me, making my chance of escape to near impossible.

"Luce." He whispered her name.

Slowly turning around with a sneer on my face, the time has come. They will all die tonight. Shifting my stance, I began to chant my most powerful spell. My body moved swiftly, almost as if I was dancing. As I completed the first part, I began to chant my finale to my attack.

"Come forth my darkness. Steal the light you seek. Feast on their flesh and blood. Take their life souls and make you known to our enemies and obliterate them to darkness…"

Before I could move to the final position, my body felt frozen. I could not move. Out of the darkness stepped out Makarov Dreyar and Gildarts. Hissing in anger I tried to move. Slowly I began to move again. Gildarts flashed to my side and struck a powerful blow towards my abdomen. The darkness around me faded and I sunk into unwelcomed sleep.

**[FAIRY TAIL EVERYONE'S POV]**

Everyone was grumbling about being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Oi! Master! What's the point of waking us up so early?" Gray shouted. Everyone muttered in agreement to his question.

"We found her." he said.

Everyone gasped. All eyes zeroed on a person in the middle of the room. No one noticed her before, when they all had gathered. Lucy Heartfilia was finally home.

Natsu stood in front of her protectively. He suddenly turned around to face her with a fierce expression. He knew she was about to wake up.

As everyone watched on, Lucy opened her eyes. She blinked slowly taking in her surroundings. As everyone smiled as she woke. The eyes that looked back soon filled with anger, hatred, and evil intent. Her eyes were not the one everyone remembered. Her warm brown eyes were replaced with cold red ones. She struggled against her magical bonds but could not break them. Lucy suddenly howled in anger. *CRRR-ACCK!* The bonds were broken. Everyone jumped into action and tried to subdue her.

Lucy threw her magic everywhere. Hitting everyone and everything, she panted from the exertion. She felt arms wrap around here binding her to the body that was holding her. Realizing who it was she flipped him over and stepped on his throat while holding his arm in place.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT!" she roared at him. "I tire of her screaming your name in my head. Once you are gone she will sink to oblivion knowing that you can't save her anymore. This body will be all mine!" she hissed in his ear.

Natsu struggle against her grip, "Lucy, please! Listen to me." He gasped.

Everyone around could not move. The magic pressure she was emitting forced them to stay in place.

"Lucy? I am not Lucy. My name is Rein!" she growled. She then proceeded to step harder on his throat crushing it slowly.

Suddenly a sudden force knocked her off of Natsu. Rein flew into the wall. She flipped before she crashed into it and used the wall to launch herself back at Natsu. Natsu stared at her with grief and sadness. *SSSTT* Rein's fist stopped a few inches from Natsu. He looked up to see her eyes changing from red to her warm brown.

Gasping, "Natsu." She whispered and collapsed into his arms. She struggled to sit up and face him. Her body began to twitch with the fight for dominance with Rein. "N-N-Natsu, I'm right here. Look at me."

He crushed her to his body. Everyone smiled in relief that they were seeing Lucy and not Rein. They rushed forward trying to get their hands on her. Natsu would not let go of Lucy.

"Lucy. My Luce. I'm so sorry. I looked for you everywhere." He whispered in her ear.

"I know. Hades told me. He has never broken my hopes for you to find me. Now here we are. You found me, again." She gave him a watery smile. Tears were falling from her warm brown eyes.

Everyone was looking on at their exchange and tears fell from their eyes.

"LUCY!" Levy screamed and launched herself at her best friend.

Not once did Natsu break his hold from Lucy, fearing that he would lose her again if he did. That night Fairy Tail party harder than ever before, but Makarov stared on knowing this Rein character would make her appearance again before the night was over.

**[LUCY AND NATSU'S POV]**

The guild left them alone in their secluded corner of the guild. Natsu could not stop staring at her not believing she was back. She smiled shyly at him and slowly leaned towards him and kissed him. His lips curved into a smile against her kiss.

"I love you, Luce." Natsu whispered as he gently broke of their kiss. He held her face in his hands. His eyes glowed with love he had for her. This one year had taken a toll on him. Being apart from her tore him inside out, but he managed to cope with it. Knowing full well that he will find her again, and that day had come.

Lucy giggled and whispered, "I love you too, Natsu." She leaned in and kissed him again.

Lucy suddenly gasped out and hiss in pain. She ripped herself from Natsu's grasp and fell to the ground. In a flash Natsu was next to her trying to get her to sit up. Lucy pushed him away. Everyone looked up in alarm. Her body began to convulse.

**[LUCY'S POV]**

_"FOOLISH GIRL!" _ Rein screamed at Lucy.

"Stop it!" I screamed. My back arches and contorted with unimaginable pain. My mind and body continued to fight the presence that tried to dominate my mind and soul.

"YOU CAN'T!" I continued to scream at Rein.

She laughed evilly. "Don't say that Lucy, my dear. You can't refuse me. I am a part of you." Everyone looked in shock. Hearing everything Rein was saying. Master stared at me. My eyes were changing color again.

*AHHAHAHAHAHA* "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP ME!" Rein screamed in a fit of insane laughter. "Hades is coming. He will destroy you all."

"Lucy you must fight her." Master whispered to me. "You are stronger than her. You can do it."

I looked at him with pain radiating off my very being. I began to cry, pleading for Rein to stop it. Natsu reach out to me. Rein sense it and lashed out at him.

"Natsu…help…" my eyes fully changed back to the nightmare I hated and desperately tried to claw my way out of.

**[REIN'S POV]**

Finally, I had complete control for the time being. Lucy Heartfilia you have fought me, but not enough to suppress me. My vision started to blur in front of me. _What is going on?_

*_FLASHBACK*_

_ I ran and ran. Trying to reach my home, they were in danger. I got to get back. The more I ran the more it seemed impossible to reach them in time. Damn you! HADES! _

_ Wait what?! Hades?! Why is he in my memories? I do not recall this at all. _

_ I reached my destination. I look at the stranger in my home. Horror filled my eyes, realizing what had happened. The man turned and looked at me. Hades, it looked like him. He sneered at me. It was his father. _

_ "What do you want with me?"_

_ "Your power." He said simply. _

_ "I must take everything you love dearly. So I took your entire family."_

_ Roaring in anger I attacked Hades. To my demise I failed at that. I could not protect anyone and for I could not even protect myself. I felt my body evaporate as I was sucked into a strange device. My last glimpse was a man with blonde hair and the overwhelming lust for power shone through his eyes. I see him attack Hades and he was obliterated into pieces…_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Roaring in anger, I hear a distant shot of magic propelling itself towards Fairy Tail guild. Springing into action I flew towards the door and roared out his name with malice lacing every single syllable of his name.

"HADES!" my magic burst forth and surrounded me and I deflected the magical missile that was aimed towards Fairy Tail. A collective shocked gasps ran through the guild. I surged forward and began my assault on Hades, the man who I gave everything to and he gave nothing in return.

**[NARRATOR' S POV]**

The mages of Fairy Tail were shocked and astounded that Rein, the killer with cold red eyes, would protect what she seek out to destroy. For once in Rein's dark past she asked for the girl she tried to oppress to help her.

"Lucy, please help me."

The girl inside looked up in shock at the woman's plea. She hesitated.

"Lucy, please, this man took everything away from me. I know I did the same for you. But please, I beg of you. Give me this one favor and I will leave forever. The love and sincerity I felt coming from the people in your guild and from you has help me see what is right. So please help me."

Lucy stared at Rein and nodded. Slowly the two individuals merged as one. Rein and Lucy fighting a common enemy, they both turned to face the guild, one eye red and the other warm brown. Ferocity shown through and Lucy called out.

"MINNA! Please help me and Rein! We must defeat Hades once and for all!" she raised her arm and pointed her fingers in the shape of Fairy Tail's most treasured symbol.

Everyone raised their arm and roared together in unison. Tonight they will take down Hades and gain back the peace of Magnolia. Finally, Lucy can return home again, just her and only her.

Magic was flying everywhere. Surely but slowly Hades was being defeated. After what seemed like hours, everyone began to lose their magic powers due to exhaustion. Lucy and Rein unbelievably was the last few standing.

"Lucy, I'm going to do it now."

"NO! You can't! You will die!"

"Lucy, I am so sorry for what I put you through. Please forgive me."

"I already forgave you, when you asked me to fight alongside you."

"I'm ready, Lucy Heartfilia. Thank you for saving me. You let me see the light again. It is my time to go." Rein gave Lucy a sad but happy smile.

Rein raised her arm and dropped to her knees. Mentally she pushed Lucy back and blocked her from getting back out.

"NOOOOO! REEEEEIIINNN!" Lucy pounded against the barrier that was blocking her. She desperately tried to stop Rein. To no avail she could not. Rein has made her choice. As much pain Rein has put her through. Lucy knew she was good and turning evil was a choice she had to make. Lucy cared about Rein and did not want to lose her as much as she did not want to lose her nakama.

Rein was kneeling on the ground and concentrating all of her power she possessed. She gathered it all in one tight black magical ball. The more compressed it became the more power it seem to radiate off. She opened her eyes and found her target. Raising her arms as an aimer she gathers the magical ball at her side and dashed towards Hades. She then through the ball with all the power she could muster. Before Hades could react the ball made contact and decimated Hades.

Lucy screamed in horror as she felt Rein ripped from her body. She look towards a figure standing in front of her. She smiled at Lucy. The girl was beautiful. Her hair was a beautiful green that shined in the moonlight and her eyes were a beautiful violet color. Rein extended her hand to Lucy. Lucy grabbed and pulled herself up with Rein's help.

"Lucy, thank you. You remind me so much of my daughter. Thank you for freeing my heart and soul. I hope we meet again."

Rein started to disappear in a shimmering light and the tears of happiness and smile was all Lucy remembered before she blacked out.

Rein.

**[AFTERMATH NATSU'S POV]**

After the dust settled around, the damaged done to the guild and the surrounding areas was not as bad as everyone thought. Some were injured but not severely.

I ran towards a body lying in the ruble. Lucy. He gathered her into his arms. Brushing back her hair sighing in relief that she was alive and breathing, I gently called out her name.

"Lucy, my love." He whispered.

Lucy groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She tried to take in her surroundings and tried to find the source of the voice. But before she could she fainted once again.

I looked at her in alarm. "Wendy! Come quick!"

The young sky dragon slayer rushed towards me.

"Natsu-san, what's wrong?"

"Lucy, she fainted again."

"It's just probably from exerting herself too much. Here let my try to heal her."

Nodding, I gently put Lucy on the ground and hover over her as Wendy proceeded to heal Lucy.

"Natsu-san, she just needs rest that is all. There is no real damage done to her body.

Once again I sighed in relief and brought Lucy to the infirmary and sat by her side.

_**FEW DAYS LATER**_

After, the great battle with Hades and interrogation with the rune knights, everything seems to get back to normal as it could get. Lucy has not woken up yet. I continued to stay by her side and whisper to her about how the days went by. Talking about everything and nothing like we always did before.

I felt her shift besides me. Hearing her groans, her beautiful eyes fluttered open and she stared at me. Her eyes finally focused on me. She looked at me puzzled and slight frighten expression overshadow her face as she yank her hands out of my grasp. Shell shocked my face froze in confusion. I stammered out and yelled for Wendy. Everyone rushed in to see what was up.

**[LUCY'S POV]**

I opened my eyes to see a strange man holding my hands. He looked shocked and confused much like I felt. I yanked my hands out of his grasp and tried to scoot further away from him. He yelled for a girl name Wendy and about ten different people rushed in asking him what was up.

"Lucy." The pink haired man stammered quietly.

I looked at all the strangers in the room.

"Um…Who are you people?!"…


End file.
